narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy
|image=Asura_Tragedy.png |kanji=修羅道の流:惨劇 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū: Sangeki |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path: Tragedy |english tv=The Way of the Asura Realm: Tragedy |viz manga=Warring Demon Method: Tragedy |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a technique that defines tragedy in every sense of the word, in a way, it could be described as the paramount of fundamental manipulation. The manipulation in mind is the enigmatic force of gravity. In essence, the method produces nothing shy of a beautiful gravitational singularity that causes a massive gravitational flux powerful enough to rend the entire battlefield. This is a formidable technique that grants Hijiko unhindered manipulation of primordial forces that is powerful enough to cease and rend creation. For the opponent, this technique is nothing shy of divinity and they should take every precaution when attempting to defend against this technique. Overview To start off this technique, Hijiko transforms his arm(s) into a miniature chakra cannon. From here, Hijiko focuses chakra from the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin which flows through his body into each of the chakra cannons. Suddenly, a black sphere surrounded by a violet colored chakra manifests itself from the end of Hijiko’s barrel(s). Hijiko then fires the violet colored sphere towards the opponent which picks up massive amounts of debris along it’s devastating path. The gravitational influence produced by a single sphere is capable of warping the surrounding space so that it appears highly distorted and chaotic. At face value, the sphere itself is truly magnificent in appearance yet it’s beauty is only, matched by it portentous nature. Even then, the gravitational pull from each of the singularities makes it unwise to be within a few hundred meters of them and even outside this range, the opponent is affected by their immense gravitational force which slows them to nearly a complete halt. The singularities also remove the associative properties of elemental attacks due to them being made from the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin’s chakra. A mere singularity produced by this technique will cause moments of utter idleness and dwarfs the gravitational influence of other man-made singularities. A unique function about the gravitational singularities is their relative speeds. For instance, Hijiko can control the velocity of the singularities after they are already fired and can even coalesce them in to an orbit. As mentioned before, once fired, the sphere coalesces a massive amount of debris which eventually produces an earthen satellite. When Hijiko produces the maximum amount of his spheres, the result mimics the illustrious solar system itself. Nine earthen satellites that tower over mountain ranges orbit around their creator however, their nativity is unfinished. The resulting satellites are capable of permanently sealing any absorbed objects within its core by entrapping opponent's within during their creation or by trapping them to the satellites surface. This gravitational forces between each of the earthen satellites are powerful and staggering enough to affect the moon's gravitational forces. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:SahaTo